Sewindu
by ecstashy
Summary: inspired by Tulus - Sewindu. a songfic Tulus - Sewindu. a KaiHun fanfiction . Kim Jongin Kai Oh Sehun Sehun EXO BxB BoysLove BoyxBoy Shounen-Ai Yaoi


**Sewindu**

**.**

**.**

**a KaiHun fanfiction by**

.

.

.

**kimbaby**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Songfic, inspired by**

**.**

**.**

**Tulus - Sewindu**

**A/N :  
****_ITALIC means lirik lagunya._**

**.**

**.**

_[JONGIN POV]_

**_Sudah sewindu, aku ada didekatmu_**  
_**Ada di setiap pagi, sepanjang hari**_

Aku dan Oh Sehun sudah berteman sejak 8 tahun, kami mengikat tali pertemanan sejak kami duduk dibangku 4 SD. Saat itu aku murid pindahan yang pendiam, karena seorang Oh Sehun adalah orang yang ramah dan dekat dengan siapa saja, ia mendekatiku dan menjadikanku sebagai sahabatnya.

Rumahku dan Sehun bersebelahan, tadinya sih rumahku beda komplek dengannya, tetapi karena aku memaksa hyung, jadinya ia menuruti permintaanku untuk pindah rumah disamping Sehun karena kebetulan di samping rumahnya rumah baru renovasi dan dijual oleh pemilik lama.

.

.

**_Setiap pagi aku menunggu di depan pintu_**  
**_Siapkan senyum terbaikku agar cerah harimu_**

'TOK TOK TOK'  
"Oh SeHun! Bangun dasar pemalas" aku berteriak di kamarnya, aku cukup dekat dengan keluarga Sehun, Oh Eomma-ya begitulah aku memanggil kedua orang tua Sehun, mereka menyuruhku untuk memanggil eomma dan appa karena aku dekat dengan keluarganya juga.

"Sebentar Jongin, 5 menit lagi ya" Sehun bergeliat di kasurnya, menandakan ia malas untuk bangun atau menatap mataku

"NO! 5 menit mu itu 1 jam dan- ASTAGA OH SEHUN KITA HAMPIR TERLAMBAT!" teriakku panik agar ia buru buru bangun

Benar saja, ia bangun dengan cepat dan berlari ke kamar mandi dengan wajah khas baru bangun, aku tertawa geli melihat mukanya  
Aku turun dari kamar tidur Sehun menuju ruang makan rumah Sehun, disana terlihat seperti keluarga bahagia, ada Oh Hayoung-adik Sehun dan papa mama Oh.

.

.

**_Cukup bagiku melihatmu tersenyum manis_**  
**_Disetiap pagimu, siangmu, malammu_**

"KIM JONGIN!" teriak Sehun dari lantai atas. Aku langsung tersedak mendengarnya, dan berlari ke kamar Sehun

"Ada apa Sehun?" ucapku setengah ngos-ngosan karena berlarian dari tangga atas

"Kemari Kau! Kamu membohongiku ya! Kamu bilang kita udah telat! Apa kamu bilang? Ini masih 07.10, KIM JONGIN" Sehun menjewer telingaku yang membuatku meringis kesakitan

"Ah... sudah Sehun" Sehun menghentikkan jewerannya ditelingaku dan menatapku agak emosi dengan wajahnya yang mengkerut itu seperti nenek nenek yang ada di film Snow White yang Joonmyeon hyung tonton semalam

"Ish kamu kenapa suka sekali mengerjaiku? Akukan masih ngantuk, Kim!" Sehun merajuk, memajukan bibrinya dan melipat tangannya didada menatap kearah lain, tidak ke arahku karena kuyakin dia sedang marah denganku

"Oke, aku maaf. Hari ini kan kita test bahasa Inggris untuk penentuan kelulusan, kamu mau terlambat?" jelasku panjang lebar agar Sehun tidak marah dan kembali ke normalnya, tetapi tetap saja, mukanya tetap mengkerut kerut malah tambah berkerut menurutku

"Oke Kamu Tampan. Oh Sehun lebih tampan daripada Kim Jongin" Sehun tersenyum karena kata kataku, ia menatapku teduh dengan senyumannya yang indah, yang selalu kusukai.

Sehun merangkulku membawaku ke lantai bawah bersiap untuk sekolah, kami berpamitan dengan Tuan &amp; Nyonya Oh.

.

.

**_Sesaat dia datang, pesona bagai pangeran_**  
**_dan beri kau harapan, bualan cinta di masa depan_**

Kami baru saja menginjakkan kaki disekolah, sekolah hari ini terlihat lebih sepi karena siswa siswa berlalu lalang dengan buku di tangan mereka, tepatnya mereka berjalan sambil membaca buku.  
Sehun menepuk pahaku pelan, memberi kode kepadaku untuk melihat apa yang dilihatnya

"Hai Baby!" sapa pria itu yang mendekati aku dan Sehun-tepatnya mendekati Sehun. Ya, dia kekasih Sehun, namanya Kris atau Wu Yi Fan. Kami setingkat dengannya namun beda kelas. Aku dan Sehun berada di kelas 12-2 sedangkan Kris berada di kelas 12-1.

Aku akui dia memang tampan dan segala galanya, bahkan dia tinggi. Tetapi aku tidak menyukainya, karena aku bisa melihat dari sorot matanya yang hanya memain mainkan Sehun. Aku sebagai sahabat Sehun sangat tidak setuju saat Sehun berpacaran dengannya. Saat itu Sehun berkata padaku kalau ia berpacaran dengan orang yang selama ini dia sukai, Kris. Aku protes dan mengatakan segalanya pada Sehun, tetapi Sehun tetap saja tuli dan malah membanding bandingkan Kris denganku.

"Hai, darling! Apa kamu mau pergi ke bubble tea shop sabtu ini?" tanya Kris dengan wajah Sok manisnya-menurutku.

'jangan Sehun, dia bohong' teriakku dalam hati

"Eh? eum... Baiklah" jawab Sehun malu malu diiringi dengan tatapanku yang mengintimidasi Kris

"Baiklah, ayo" Kris melirikku sekilas dengan wajah super sombongnya itu yang ingin kulempari dengan kotoran Monggu-anjing ku

"Jongin! aku duluan ya!" Sehun menatapku sekilas dan beralih menatap Kris yang terlihat merangkul pundak Sehun. Bisa kulihat dari sini kalau Kris menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, menatapku dengan smirk sok coolnya itu

_Dan kau lupakan aku, semua usahaku  
Semua pagi kita, semua malam kita_

"A-yo !" teriakku dikelas menghampiri meja Sehun penuh semangat

Ya, bel pulang telah berbunyi, semua murid sudah meninggalkan ruangan kelas dengan wajah lega sekaligus wajah penasaran mereka, kebanyakan dari mereka membicarakan tentang nilai berapa yang akan mereka dapat.  
Aku dan Sehun selalu pulang bersama menggunkaan motor kesayanganku, aku dan dia tidak pernah sekalipun absen untuk tidak pulang bersama kecuali jika diantara kami ada yang sakit.

" apa kau mau pulang bersamaku?" aku berpose seperti pangeran yang menunggu sambutan tangan putrinya

"Ah, maaf sekali Kim Jongin, aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu hari ini, aku diantar Kris" Sehun menatapku dengan wajah bersalahnya

"Oh, tidak apa apa, Have fun!" Aku kembali ke posisi semula dan pergi keluar kelas bersama teman teman yang lain

.

.

**_Jujur memang sakit hati _**  
**_Bila kini nyatanya kau memilih dia_**

Aku berjalan lesu menuju parkiran, melihat Sehun bersama Kris di parkiran sebrang, terlihat Kris sedang membonceng Sehun. Mataku dan mata Sehun bertemu, aku tersenyum tetapi dia memasang raut wajah khawatir. Aku bisa melihatnya.

Aku segera menyalakan mesin motorku, mengendarainya dengan kecepatan yang tak biasa. Aku emosi, kesal, cemburu sekarang.

Nyatanya Sehun lebih memilih dia- si bule brengsek yang tidak tau asalnya darimana, daripada sahabatnya sendiri,

Aku.

.

.

_**Takkan lagi aku sebodoh ini**_  
_**Larut didalam angan angan tanpa tujuan**_

Malam itu, aku gelisah bolak balik dapur-kamar sampai mendapati Kim Joonmyeon, Kakakku.

"Kenapa belum tidur, little Kim?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya dan sebuah laptop didepannya, sepertinya dia sedang mengerjakan sesuatu

"Tidak" jawabkku singkat sambil mengambil gelas di laci

"Aku tebak, pasti tentang Sehun?" entah bagaimana cepatnya Joonmyeon berjalan, tiba tiba tangannya sudah ada dipundakku.

"Ya, bagaimana kau tau?" entah seberapa cepat Joonmyeon itu, tiba tiba tangannya sudah ada di pundakku, merangkulku

"Tentu saja karena aku kakakmu, bodoh" jawab Joonmyeon mengejek

Aku menarik salah satu kursi makan dan duduk bersama Joonmyeon dihadapanku

"Apa yang kau cemaskan, brother?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan wajah serius

"Aku menyukai Sehun tetapi dia punya pacar. Aku juga menyukai dance, dan tadi siang setelah sekolah, ada surat untukku, Sekolah di Amerika memberikanku beasiswa disana jurusan Performing Arts. Aku bingung antara memilih Sehun atau dance" jawabku dengan nada cemas dan dahi yang berkerut

"Apa Sehun menyukaimu? Apa Sehun tau kalau kau menyukainya?" aku menggeleng karena pertanyaan Joonmyeon hyung yang membuatku speechless

"Kejarlah cita citamu, Jongin. Kesempatan beasiswa ini langka diberikan. Tunggu apalagi daripada kamu disini, tersakiti seperti orang bodoh yang menunggu temannya selama delapan tahun. Apalah arti menunggu. Kamu bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari Sehun"ceramah Joonmyeon panjang lebar yang membuat hatiku tergerak sedikit

Aku berpamitan dengan Joonmyeon untuk tidur, sementara dia bilang kalau ia mau bergadang menyelesaikan tugasnya.

.

.

Nilai ujian kelulusan sudah keluar, aku berangkat pagi pagi ke sekolah tentunya tidak bersama Sehun, Sehun bilang dia berangkat bersama Kris.

Apa Sehun menjauhiku?

Aku mendekati papan nilai itu, dan

"ASTAGA AKU DIPERINGKAT 2!" teriakku yang menyebabkan orang yang berdesakkan didepan mading memberiku selamat

"Dan, Oh! Sehun di peringkat 7! Pasti anak itu benar benar belajar keras! Aku harus segera memberitaunya" Aku berteriak bergembira berlari di lapangan mencari Sehun disegala penjuru sekolah sampai ke taman belakang.

Aku mendapati Sehun sedang duduk di bangku taman belakang. Aku mengendap endap mendekati Sehun, berniat mengaggetkannya dari belakang

"BOO!"

"YAK!" teriak Oh Sehun kaget, dia memukul kepalaku dan aku meringis sambil tersenyum, aku duduk disampingnya menatap lurus kedepan sambil tersenyum

"Sehun, aku punya berita bagus!"

"Apa, Jong! Katakan katakan! Apa kamu punya pacar?" tanyanta dengan nada semangat dan matanya yang berbinar menatapku

"Haish! ini bukan masalah cinta. Kalau pacar itu aku sedang menunggu seseorang, mungkin. Ini masalah ranking kelulusan!" Jawabku yang tak kalah semangat

"Oh, siapa orang beruntung itu?"

'tentu saja kau, Oh Sehun' jeritkku dalam hati

"Rahasia!" jawabku sok misterius

"Ah dasar pelit! kamu harus memberitauku kapan kapan!" jawab Sehun yang menolehkan kepalanya kearah lain sambil memajukan bibirnya menambah kesan imut diwajahnya

"Eh.. lalu kalau bukun tentang cinta, tentang apa?" tanya Sehun penasaran

"Ini tentang ranking!"

"Oh ya? memangnya kamu ranking berapa, Jong?"

"AKU RANKING 2 KAMU RANKING 7" aku berdiri dan merentangkan tanganku berteriak bahagia sekencang kencangnya tanpa memedulikan jika orang sekitar mengkritikku sakit jiwa atau aneh

"JINJJAYO? AKU RANKING 7?! ASTAGA AKU TIDAK PERCAYA INI" Sehun ikut ikutan berdiri dan tiba tiba dia memelukku dengan erat

Aku diam dan merasakan aroma Sehun untuk terakhir kalinya, mungkin?  
Aku mengucapkan selamat bertubi tubi kepada Sehun dan Sehun juga mengucapkan selamat kepadaku

"Aku sangat senang Jongin" aku tersenyum melihat Sehun dengan air muka bahagia

"Oya, tapi aku juga punya berita buruk" senyumku redup karena teringat kepindahanku ke Amerika

"Apa itu?" tiba tiba air muka Sehun juga berubah menjadi serius

"Ak-" ucapanku terpotong oleh teriakan seseorang yang memanggil nama Sehun

"SEHUN!" aku menoleh, Kris.

"Ah! Entar saja Jonginnie! Berita buruk itu kau simpan dulu ya! Kris mengajakku pergi ke lotte world sekarang!" jawab Sehun setengah berbisik lalu memelukku sebentar dan memberikku kata kata selamat sekali lagi dan mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya?. Sehun pergi dari hadapanku, menghampiri Kris dan aku bisa melihat mereka berjalan bersama.

Sehun lebih memilih pacarnya yang baru 1 bulan

ketimbang

Aku, Kim Jongin  
Sahabatnya selama 8 Tahun.

.

.

**_Oh tak akan lagi aku menemuimu didepan pintu_**  
**_dan tak ada lagi tutur manis ku merayumu_**

"Jongin, apa kau sudah siap?" Joonmyeon hyung sibuk memindahkan koperku yang berisi baju dan segala macam barang kesayanganku dan barang yang kubutuhkan

"Tunggu, aku menunggu Sehun, dimana dia?" aku berdiri didepan pagar rumah Sehun, mencoba menelpon Sehun, tetapi handphonenya tidak menjawab

"Jongin cepatlah! Kita hanya punya waktu 45 menit untuk sampai bandara!" Joonmyeon hyung berteriak dari dalam mobil

Aku meletakkan di depan gerbang rumah Sehun. Aku harap dia membacanya  
Karena tidak mau terlambat, aku masuk ke mobil dan melakukan perjalanan menuju bandara lalu pergi ke Amerika, menetap disana selama bertahun tahun, atau mungkin selamanya. Membuang semua kenangan / memori manis dan pahit selama di Korea.

.

.

"Terima kasih Kris!" Sehun tersenyum dari luar mobil dan kemudian Kris melajukan mobilnya

Sehun berjalan memasukki rumahnya, ia mendapati sebuah yang betuliskan nama Jongin

"Hah? Jongin mengirimiku surat? kenapa tidak sms?" Sehun membawa surat itu masuk ke dalam kamar

Sehun membuka pesan yang dikirim Jongin itu, ia penasaran dan kemudian mulai membacanya

" Hai Sehun, Jika kamu membaca ini! mungkin aku sudah terbang jauh ke Amerika. Yap, aku mendapatkan beasiswa disana dan menetap disana selama bertahun tahun atau mungkin selamanya! :') Ah langsung saja ke intinya. Aku memang tidak pandai menyampaikan perasaan, tetapi aku ingin jujur kepadamu kalau Aku menyukaimu sejak lama.. Aku menyayangimu sejak lama.. Aku harap kamu merindukanku seperti aku merindukanmu Aku harap kamu meyukaiku seperti aku menyukaimu Aku harap kamu menyayangimu seperti aku menyayangimu

XOXO, Kim Jongin, your bestfriend.

Sehun buru buru mengecek handphone

**17 missed calls from Kim Pabo Jongin**

Sehun buru buru menelpon Joonmyeon, siapatau Jongin belum berangkat

"Halo Joonmyeon hyung"

"Halo Sehun"

"Jongin.. dimana?" tanya Sehun lewat telepon sambil menggigit bibirnya

"Oh,pesawat Jongin baru saja lepas landas 5 menit yang lalu. Kenapa?" tanya Suho

Sehun buru buru mematikan handphonenya,

Menangis

Meratapi semua kejadian terakhir ia bersama Jongin

Menyesali kenapa ia lebih memilih bersama Kris jika itu saat saat terakhir Jongin

Sehun

Menyesal.

**END**

**AH, FINALLY. AKU NGERJAIN FF INI SELAMA 2 JAM PENUH DAN SUPER NGANTUKK..**

**maafkan jika ada typosssssss u,u tolong kritik dan saran, ini mirip refrain ya? tapi ini songfic yang aku ambil dr lagu Tulus - Sewindu, kok. Aku lg suka banget sama lagu itu, ngena banget dihatii...**

**Jangan lupa REVIEW ya ^^**


End file.
